Amen
by Lectictinium
Summary: Fantasy AU. Alfred Jones is just a minister in a Church according to the villagers. Of course, every man has another side to him... and as Alfred knows, the world is full of creatures that are not human...  *Human names, gore and character death*


A general mutter of 'Amen' filled the Church as the minister finished the Lord 's Prayer and closed the Bible, placing it on the plain wooden table in front of him. Sky blue eyes surveyed the Church as the townspeople, or rather village people, as their little settlement was not large or influential enough to be called a town despite being so close to a port, as they got up silently and left. He couldn't have been older than 20 yet his voice ran out clear and strong whenever he spoke of the Lord. Clearly the young man had passion; he had power. Alfred F. Jones paid particular attention to a brunette who was rushing out of the Church, calling out to someone who was waiting for him. His expression was cold, unlike the wide smile he wore during sermons and as the man left the house of the Lord he sighed. There was no doubt about it, he was the one.

Alfred stepped down and began walking down the aisle and sat down beside another man who had been waiting for him. He clapped a hand onto Alfred's shoulder.

"You did well today," the man's name was Arthur Kirkland and he had travelled to America from England ten years ago. Despite being quite young himself at the time, only 17, he had taken Alfred in upon learning of the nine year old boy's existence. His parents, the previous owners of the Church, and unidentical twin brother Matthew had died not so long before Arthur had arrived in the village.

"Thank you, father," Alfred smiled, though it did not reach his eyes: he was focusing on a more urgent matter at this time. Although Arthur thought of himself more as an older brother, Alfred still referred to him as 'father'. He and his deceased father were actually very much alike. They had the same emerald eyes and stubborn personality, Alfred had inherited his eyes from his mother, like his brother, though Matthew's eyes seemed to be more of a violet than blue. She had been a very kind woman… Alfred closed his eyes, remembering that day they had been taken form this world.

"Alfred?" Arthur looked at him with concern. The boy was troubled, that much was obvious.

"I'm fine," Alfred stood and proceeded to head out of the Church, Arthur deciding to leave him be for the time being. Alfred knew everyone in the village, there were not many inhabitants, and everyone was friendly with one another. It was easy enough for him to find the small house with the one he was looking for, and knocked on the door.

"Ve~! Coming!" It was flung open and answered by a cheery lad only just past his teenage years, "Oh, Minister! What can I do for you?" He smiled, hazel eyes sparkling.

"Feliciano," Alfred nodded. He was living here in the village with a Hungarian woman known as Elizaveta, or Liz to her closest friends and Feliciano. This village, being so close to a port, was often the new home for and foreigners and travellers often passed through here. The steady flow was not so infrequent as for a healthy income to be made providing temporary accommodation for these travellers.

"May I speak to you for a moment?"

"Ve?" the Italian blinked, "Si, of course! Liz!" A woman around 30 years of age appeared from behind Feliciano holding a pan, possibly one she was about to clean or cook with.

"Yes dear?"

"Minister Jones just wants to speak to me for a bit," Feliciano called out and stepped outside, closing the door as he did so, "Si?"

"Would you walk with for a while?" Alfred turned and started to head back to the Church, Feliciano following at his heel, "Tell me Feliciano, what is it like where you used to live? I expect our Church is a lot different from the ones you know." The boy had arrived here recently, only just settling in.

Feliciano nodded, "In Italy the Churches and Cathedrals are a lot more elaborate than this one. But I do love it here!" He added hastily. "I think it's nicer not to have lot of ornaments to act as a distraction…"

"Hm," Alfred made no particular comment, throwing the Church doors wide open. Arthur, he realised, must have gone back home. "Perfect…" They stepped inside and Alfred closed the doors behind them.

"Pardon?"

"Would you like to come here, Feliciano?" Alfred called out behind him as he strode up to the front of the Church where he would usually stand and deliver sermons. The Italian followed without a word, climbing up steps and stopping on the other side of the table bearing candles and the Holy Book.

"Tell me, vampire," Alfred picked up a scythe that lay hidden in a small alcove built into the stone walls to one side. To an ordinary villager it looked like the tool used during the harvest, in fact Alfred's late father had used it as such, yet Alfred could feel it bristle with the power of God at his touch. "You didn't think your identity, your true nature, was unknown, did you?" He smiled that flawless smile.

"…" Feliciano blinked and gulped, hands starting to shake. A red glint was starting to present itself in his eyes.

"Feliciano Vargas, it is my duty, as one chosen by God, to eliminate unholy creatures such as yourself. Also, I suppose that Miss Héderváry is a witch of sorts? She will be dealt with also." Alfred was casually sweeping the scythe at his feet as he stepped around the table to the unmoving Feliciano. He turned his back to pick up a fallen candlestick.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Minister?" There was a stutter of fear in the man's voice, replacing the jovial tone it usually carried. His eyes were turning dark, and his skin paling, though that could have been perceived as a natural sign of his fear. Alfred turned back to Feliciano, wielding his scythe with ease.

"Come now, let us not play games," The 19 year old spoke with a voice deep and imbued with God's power. He was omnipotent as of this moment, benign and just. He lunged forward, swinging the scythe low and intending to cut the creature in half. He was forced to steady himself as Feliciano rocked backwards onto his feet and jumped backwards onto the aisle with inhuman speed. He was naturally quick to retreat, the feel of death pressing down on him increasing his desperation to escape, but that made it all the more exciting for the minister. Smirking he jumped down and ran towards his prey again, who ducked, jumping sideways onto a pew.

Losing his balance Feliciano tumbled across the wood and into the aisle behind Alfred. He was quick to react and twisted his scythe back, without looking and pierced the vampire's side, turning and swinging again with all of his might so that Feliciano slid free and fell across the aisle back into the wooden platform.

He moaned in pain, gasping as metal sliced into his shoulder, digging deeper. Alfred smiled as the vampire squirmed and moaned, unable to move.

"Given up already?" He tugged the blade out of Feliciano's shoulder and held it to the vampire's neck. The Italian froze, tears falling down his face and he dared not breathe. He couldn't even call for help. He cried out when the blade swept over his throat, just cutting the skin and hooking into his other shoulder. Alfred pulled it again, causing the vampire to topple forward. He blinked in surprise as Feliciano lifted an arm and tore the blade out of his flesh, screaming as he did so and taking the teen's shock to run to the exit.

Feliciano felt his face sting, then bent over and moaned as his vision went black as blood spilt from the diagonal wound across his face. Alfred's footsteps slowed as he walked past the blinded creature, madly wiping at his face to restore the vision in his left eye. When Feliciano opened his eye slowly again, the world was still indistinct save for the cold blue eyes of the man in front of him. He smiled and lifted his scythe high above the terrified vampire. Cries rebounded off the stone walls, alongside Alfred's soft laughter or tuneless humming.

By the time Alfred slowed his attack, breathing heavily and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, the vampire was barely supporting his weight on his hands and knees. He was shaking and skin was icy. His back had been torn and gouged so badly that his spine was showing, and his body was littered with large gashes and stab marks. Feliciano had lost so much blood that his regenerism had failed him, and if he didn't drink anything then he would surely die slowly and painfully. Yet the creature was making no attempt to harm the minister and take his blood, something easy for a vampire to accomplish when reverting to its feral instincts as it was dying: a sure sign of a guilty conscience.

Feliciano whimpered as the tip of the metal was pressed under his jaw, forcing him to lift his head up and look at his attacker.

"Stand up."

He obeyed, legs shaking as he tried to support his own weight. He swayed slightly, dangerously close to having his throat ripped open.

The swinging of metal filled the Church and all of a sudden the curved blade was soaked once more with blood. Feliciano's right arm dropped to the stones below him.

The vampire howled, dropping to his knees and clutching the small stump that was left. Canines were elongated far beyond the vampire's normal length now, and could be seen poking through his upper lip.

"Please! I haven't done anything!" Tear filled eyes looked up to Alfred's, so deep yet so empty of anything. They held no mercy.

"Dust to dust, Feliciano. You shall join the Lord and with his righteous judgement be sent down to Hell." He swung the blade and with that the vampire dropped to the floor, a puppet with its strings cut, dead.

"Amen."

Alfred watched the blood pool across the floor then blacken. Steel, or of course silver, was all that could harm a vampire, and imbued by flame and Holy Water it limited a vampire's power to heal itself, even when sucking blood. Once it left the body of a vampire without being called back by the creature's unholy powers, or if the vampire died, it would rot and turn to black dust leaving the creature a hollow shell.

Alfred frowned in disdain at the corpse and kicked it aside, moving to the front again to purify his blade. Thinking about it, as he poured Holy Water from a basin he kept at the back behind the table onto the metal, he would need to bathe his scythe fully in Holy Water under moonlight to strengthen it. After several months its power had faded. He hadn't been able to make a clean slice to the Vargas creature's neck by the end of the fight.

"Feliciano?" He heard a voice call out behind him and jumped.

Standing in the partially open doorway was a blonde man Alfred recognised to be the vampire's acquaintance: a German whom the vampire had arrived with.

"Elizaveta told me you were talking with Minister Jones, so I came here…" Ludwig's voice died down as his eyes adjusted to the gloom of the Church and he caught sight of the Italian's corpse. Alfred smiled silently, admiring the new sheen of the blade and running a finger along the side of it, waiting for a kind of reaction.

There was none, so he alerted the other to his presence, "You'll be glad to know I dealt with that unholy creature," Ludwig looked up to Alfred walking towards him, "That was a vampire, be glad you weren't its next victim."

"…why?" Anger resonated in the German's voice, a powerful aura growing around him. It was much like the power Alfred himself could hold. "I knew him, it mattered not what he was… he was guilty of no crime!"

"That is where you are wrong Ludwig," Alfred smiled, all-knowing and enjoying the interesting development unfolding. Though, he was tired of having the German talk about things he knew nothing about. Time for the child to have a lesson.

"It matters not how you knew him," Alfred stared coldly at the man who was now kneeling on the floor and holding the body in his arms, "A creature of Hell must be eliminated. Actually I find it laughable that you claim to know such a creature at all, one cannot befriend something vile like that, Ludwig."

"I knew him well enough to know he would not hurt anyone."

"Hah! The man you claim you knew was nothing more than a little acting on his part. You've fallen into the Devil's grip to think otherwise. I can assure you he was no innocent creature!" Alfred raised his scythe up to the ceiling. "He was a murderous creature, responsible for many deaths across the sea. I was instructed in the name of our Lord, as one soldier of the Church, to dispose of it!"

"If he had ever killed a person I would have known about it, I assure you Minister." Ludwig growled, setting the body on the floor gently. His voice was surprisingly steady despite the emotion he was beginning to show. "All you have done is kill an innocent man."

He sighed irritably. This stupid German was starting to become more trouble than he was worth.

"Feliciano Vargas, vampire, age 23–"

"– travelling from Spain, as the vampire's last known position. Seen boarding a ship…"

Alfred blinked at the interruption, halting his advance several feet away from Ludwig. Ludwig spoke in an emotionless voice.

"… You are speaking of his older brother Lovino, are you not? I have only met him once, and it is true that he and Feliciano look alike," Ludwig's voice grew louder, "if I had known of his crimes then I would have disposed of him… if I knew _he_ was the one responsible…!"

"You?" Alfred cried incredulously. Surely this man was speaking the Devil's words?

"Yes, me!" Ludwig tore away bandages that were wrapped round his right hand revealing a cross branded into his palm which he held up for Alfred to see. A soldier of the faith?

"You? Working for the Vatican?"

"A protestant such as yourself wouldn't understand. The Vatican has many such as I; we are responsible for controlling vampire populations across Europe. I left on a ship given word that the vampire I was searching for had fled on a ship to the West…"

Ludwig gulped, "Feliciano never hurt anyone but me…" Despite being of different species, human and vampire on two sides of a war, and despite being a Hunter and what was dictated by his faith in the Lord it hadn't stopped the feelings Ludwig developed for Feliciano from growing. It hadn't stopped them becoming close or falling in love… And now one man had taken that all away from him through foolish error. It seems the Vatican had been correct in saying Protestants across the sea did things differently.

"You killed an innocent man Alfred Jones."

"There are always sacrifices in wars Ludwig. This is a battle against Hell itself, it matters not the life of one vampire. You say he is innocent, but his sin is his existence: unholy and vile. That creature lives by killing others," Alfred spoke coldly as he walked past Ludwig, scythe angled to the ground. "I will search for this older brother of his. And if you try to stop me then I shall have no qualm in disposing of you either." He turned an icy cold eye at Ludwig which seemed to burn with a hidden fire. He was a heretic if nothing else.

"… A sacrifice… that's what this was?" he was shouting now, letting his emotions flood to the surface and withdrew the sword he had been carrying with him from its sheath. The only reason he was carrying it was because the duo had intended to leave before nightfall, it seems God had been smiling upon Ludwig at this time. The blade was treated like Alfred's, intended for killing vampires.

"Such a strange reaction to one little thing. Why, you kill vampires also, this is nothing in God's great plan. Tell me, what kind of relationship did you have with that creature?"

Ludwig swung his sword round; it met with air as Alfred leapt up, using his scythe to propel himself in an arc above Ludwig and land with ease some distance away.

"Not one of friendship I'm sure, you were travelling with the creature with full knowledge of what he was. I saw you together here," Alfred ducked to avoid another swing and retaliated, missing Ludwig by an inch as he swerved and stepped back. "Why, I do hope, I pray not to think that you held any sort of _feelings_ for it, hm? I suppose you Vatican scum are all like this!"

He jumped and swung downwards.

Blades met, the fierce clangs of metal echoing in the Church as the two fought. Alfred laughed while Ludwig forced himself to stay calm as he fought, any irrational thought could cost him his life.

_This is child's play,_ thought Alfred as he blocked Ludwig's lunges with ease, _What do the Vatican teach their soldiers? Obviously not how to fight._

"I'm surprised you can slay vampires at all!" Alfred flicked his wrist, scythe's blade falling in a deadly arc and–

"Earth to earth, ashes to ashes," Ludwig had crouched and now spoke as he thrust his blade forward in to Alfred's chest, rising up onto his feet, "Dust to dust…"

Alfred was left standing gripping his scythe tightly with Ludwig's blade run cleanly through his chest. He could hear his heart thrumming fearfully in his ears; just another inch to one side and…

"It seems… you lose," Ludwig looked grimly at the minister trying to breathe with as little movement as possible in front of him. His shallow breaths shook and his hands were trembling slightly.

"Dust to dust… those who ally themselves with Demons will burn… under the Lord's command…"

Ludwig blinked in surprise as Alfred's lips curled into a mad smile, his steely eyes glinting darkly.

"It seems you take a while to realise some things," Alfred twisted his hand and Ludwig felt a sharp pain in his naval.

Alfred suppressed his laughter at seeing Ludwig's pale blue eyes stare at him in confusion. He lifted his arm slowly, Ludwig feeling a searing pain travelling up his chest as he did so. It was like he was being cut open. The American was no longer smiling as he carefully slid his way off of the blade in his chest, Ludwig blinking oddly and trying to catch his breath wondering how Alfred could even move. He looked down at the wound in his chest. It was not life-threatening at the moment.

"Tch," Alfred frowned in disgust at the sight before him. It was astounding how Ludwig simply hadn't noticed, at least until Alfred had mentioned it. He placed his left hand over his wound calmly to stem the flow of blood and simply took in the view in front of him.

Ludwig seemed to be trying to speak, though he made no sound as he opened and closed his mouth. Alfred leaned in so he could hear the faint whispers that Ludwig was forcing.

"How?"

"Oh, with ease," Alfred smiled and stepped round Ludwig, casually removing his scythe that had sliced through Ludwig's body. The German gasped and fell to the floor as he became weak and dizzy from the blood loss. How Alfred had managed to wound him so badly he had no idea. It must have been at the exact time he had stabbed him.

"I'm surprised, I cut through your stomach and I think your lung, yet you remained utterly oblivious. The first thing you should expect in a fight is a surprise attack, Ludwig."

"Is this about your parents? Revenge against all vampires?"

"… So you know about my parents do you?" He kicked Ludwig in the side, earning him a gasp.

"They… were killed…" Ludwig grimaced in pain.

Ludwig's blood was now spreading across the stones below him and he couldn't find the strength to get up and fight. His sword lay just in front of him by Alfred's feet, yet he couldn't reach it. Alfred was simply stood over him, waiting for the Lord to claim him.

"F… Feli…ci…"

"Oh, let's have none of that," Alfred brought Ludwig's own blade through his neck.

He sighed as he looked at the mess his fight had caused. The pews were broken and blood was streaked all over the floor. His clothes were stained, too. Still, no matter. Alfred had more work to do.

.

Arthur Kirkland walked up to the door of Elizaveta's house, stepping inside without trouble, ignoring the door broken on it's hinges, and the large scars on the walls as Alfred had run his blade across it. He looked to the right, peering into a small kitchen.

"I thought I raised you better than this, Alfred."

"Oh," Alfred looked round at the man standing calmly in the doorway, "hello father. Sorry about the mess. She put up a bit of a fight." He tilted his head to indicate the body of Miss Héderváry, which lay still and oddly angled across the floor. Alfred was drenched in blood, his own and his victims'.

"She was a witch, father, and as I'm sure you've figured out by now, I am a soldier of the Lord. It is my duty to fight against these creatures."

"And what proof did you have?" Alfred stepped back as Arthur slapped him round the face. "I thought I taught you better, to think about your actions and the consequences."

"She was harbouring a vampire, Arthur," though shocked, Alfred still managed to respond calmly. He narrowed his eyes. It was the first time Alfred had ever addressed Arthur using his name, and so coldly.

"And what did I tell you about living with these creatures? Was there a reason for Feliciano to die?"

So he had seen what was lying in the Church then? It was probably turning to dust by now.

"You never expected me to believe your tales of the 'peaceful' creatures that lived in England did you? If God didn't create them, then they are the Devil's work. I have to kill them. Besides," Alfred brushed past his father and stepped outside into the dimming light. "There is a certain vampire I've been told to look for."

Arthur was silent for a moment before following Alfred and turning his palms up to the sky, "So… you are to hate all that is not human. Does that include me?"

Alfred turned to look at the small flames Arthur as holding in his hands. Small black lines, intricate and constantly shifting, ran from the centre of the flame up his arms.

"Oh father…

"I'm sorry Alfred, but if I am to protect myself and the innocent creatures you hold prejudice against, then I may have to hurt you."

"I search for a guilty vampire, father. And it is their existence, your existence, which is sinful," Alfred sighed as if terribly sad, "I'm sorry. You should never have revealed yourself to me."

He swung his scythe, it was becoming more of a strain to keep his balance and strike accurately now, but Arthur still dodged the attack, jumping back into the house and pressing his palms against the scarlet walls, setting it alight.

"Do not fight me, Alfred."

The minister stepped inside, flinching at the heat and the flames that licked his skin. He jumped up the stairs, ascending to the first floor where Arthur was standing. He showed no signs of weakness, surrounded by the growing fire that was consuming the house. The warlock could remain unaffected by the flames he had conjured. Alfred, merely mortal, however, could not. He couldn't afford to stay here.

He lashed out blindly, hitting nothing but stumbling forwards into the fire. A hand gripped his neck and pulled him back. Arthur showed no emotion as he threw Alfred at the window, the boy falling before landing on the ground miraculously unhurt. Miraculous indeed.

Arthur jumped down, his landing soft and stepped over the broken glass to where Alfred lay. He was still alive, and glaring up at him.

"Please Alfred," but the boy ignored him, gripping the handle of his scythe and staggering to his feet. He was breathing heavily now, the wound in his chest worsening.

"You…!"

"I don't want to fight you. How could I? You are my family," Arthur felt a spark of pity towards Alfred who was wielding his scythe with difficulty.

"You… I can't let you live. I have no guilt. You shall go to Hell, Arthur!" Alfred swung again, missing Arthur by an inch. The warlock didn't flinch.

Arthur frowned at what had once been his son and brother. Something had changed.

"You're not in your right mind, Alfred. If this is about revenge, then I would stop now."

"Revenge? Against whom?" Alfred smiled, "I have no quarrel. I am simply fulfilling the Lord's wishes. I could forgive you…"

"I'm sorry Alfred," Alfred screamed as he let go of his scythe, the wood burning.

"If only you understood…" Alfred grit his teeth, anger set in his eyes as he glared at his father. "He was the same, my real father. He didn't understand anything."

He ran forward, meeting empty air as Arthur stepped to the side. Again Alfred tried only to be thrown to the ground.

"I will leave here. You will not follow me, Alfred."

The sharp eyed warlock turned and started heading away from the village. But that wasn't going to stop Alfred.

Defiance and anger coursed through him as he lifted his scythe again, ignoring the heat lingering in the wood and ran. Arthur heard the approach, yet was still inflicted with a gash in his side. He clutched a hand to it instantly, moving swiftly as Alfred fell to the ground. Warlocks were gifted with and trained in one element of magic, it was clear Arthur could not heal himself as he stood now, and were he to stay Alfred would most certainly kill him. What's more, with a wound like that, it would be pointless to try and fight Alfred, who was still stronger despite his weariness. If he didn't find somewhere to rest and find help, then that wound would surely lead to his death. Arthur spared one last look at his brother before running.

Alfred lay on his back looking up to the sky as he caught his breath, feeling his energy leave him as his blood started to soak the dry earth. The sun was sinking low, casting shades of dark blue and violet over the heavens. The villagers still hadn't emerged from their houses.

The blonde turned around, masking his pain and clambered to his feet once more. He staggered to the house he and Arthur had lived in for ten years. As he wrapped cloth bandages around his chest, muttering a prayer for the Lord to help aid his healing, he turned and looked out of his window. He could see the smoke rising from Elizaveta's house. Alfred looked at his worthless possessions littering his room. What point was there to these now? He had a mission to carry out.

.

Everything was alight, even the docks. Alfred stared in wonder at the houses burning in the dusk. He could hear the faint screams of the villagers in the growing darkness, a memory from so long ago. He began to walk along the path away from the village and its dying inhabitants.

"_I'm sorry I burnt the house before you got home Father, and about the blood. It's just I didn't want you to hear Mother and Matthew scream…"_

* * *

><p>BASED ON THIS PICTURE 8D <span> yin-chan . deviantart art Dark-Father-Al - 201205779 Is it not amazing~?

DOES IT MAKE SENSE? NO? GOOD. T_T

I had an inspirational burst about this a short while ago so got back into writing it. It took like half a year =_=

This is completely different from my original ideas, one of which was more focused on America turning insane and getting a god complex and torturing Italy much more horrifically for no good reason blah blah blah. I think that one would have been much longer, as it would have a build up from when America was all innocent then hearing voices etc. it would have been less of a fantasy AU I think...

…But in the end it turned out like this… I think it's okay, but please tell me what you think!

**Oh, and there is now a PREQUEL GerIta fanfiction that I have written: Hunter  
><strong>It won't have much of Alfred and Arthur etc. and is set in Europe to tell the story of how Ludwig and Feliciano came to New Albion (New England) as part of the New States of Albion (AKA the USA/America)**  
><strong>


End file.
